gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Sgt. Slaughter
Sgt. Slaughter is a G.I. Joe character in the A Real American Hero series. When you think of tough, you think of Sgt. Slaughter. The man is muscle strong and extremely mean. In the ranks of the Joe Team, the Sarge has garnered many tales of exaggeration in his career to the point where he is credited with superhuman feats. His personal mission is to beat all trainees into examples of military perfection. While every Joe member can qualify for drill instructor, the Sarge fits the role to a tee. He can drill trainees into the ground for 72 hours before he breaks a sweat. He likes to march over their backs spewing out verbal brutalities while they do finger push ups. If they can survive him, they're good enough for the Joe Team. Slaughter is also qualified to drive many of the Joes' ground vehicles. He treats them just as he would any new recruit, he often pushes them past their very limits of their performance and specification. As such, only few vehicles would earn his approval. Because, as he believes, no one is going to give you a break in the battlefield. They say, "If it's not as tough as he is, he doesn't want it." Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Sgt. Slaughter led the hunt for Zartan, who was loose in G.I. Joe headquarters. He was ultimately responsible for Zartan's recapture. He placed Thunder in charge of the Joe HQ and accompanied Cross-Country on the H.A.V.O.C. to pursue Zartan (and the Dreadnoks) after another escape attempt. After losing track of Zartan and his accompanying Dreadnoks, Sgt. Slaughter took the H.A.V.O.C.'s hovercraft for recon. He actually did find them but was fooled by the disguises the Dreadnoks had worked up. Devil's Due Comics continuity A very similar looking (but different in name) character showed up in a panel during the Devil's Due run of G.I. Joe #7. He is not listed on the official listing of personnel in the Battle Files mini-series which lists all active and reservist members. However, Sgt. Slaughter is listed as an active member of the G.I. Joe team in G.I. Joe: America's Elite #28. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Voice actor: Himself Slaughter made his first appearance in the 2nd Season premiere episode "Arise Serpentor Arise, Part 1". During the 5-part miniseries he served as an instructor to get the Joes back into fighting shape. After he was successful in stopping Cobra from obtaining Sun Tzu's DNA, Dr. Mindbender used Slaughter's as a replacement. He would make multiple appearances throughout the season. He is generally depicted as having incredible strength and endurance, with remarkable fighting ability. Cobra Commander described him as having "the constitution of a vending machine." It is believed that he ranks 5th in the overall chain of command (General Hawk, Duke, Flint, and Beachhead being ahead of him). He reveals in one episode that he can understand Ancient Greek after studying it for a year in college. He appeared in G.I. Joe: The Movie. He introduced his Renegades to Lt. Falcon, who'd been sent to the Slaughterhouse for abandoning his post while Serpentor was freed by the Dreadnoks. He revealed his style of Instruction as "There are two ways out of my command. On your feet like a man or in a ditty bag. An itty... bitty... ditty bag." When in combat, "Either we all go home or nobody goes home." During the Battle of Cobra-La, he defeated Nemesis Enforcer in hand-to-hand combat. DiC animated series Voice actor: Himself Toys Trivia *The man who "played" Sgt. Slaughter for both the G.I. Joe series and the World Wrestling Federation/WWF (now World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE) is named Robert "Bob" Remus, leading some to conclude that this might be the G.I. Joe character's real name as well. However, in a bit of strangeness, the Argentinian release of Sgt. Slaughter's original toy - Sgto. Slaughter, who appeared to be essentially the same character in a different market - was given the real name "Alan Heavy" on his filecard. Whether this name would apply retroactively to the American character is up to personal preference. *Prior to starting his professional wrestling career, Remus had served six years in the United States Marine Corps; whether he was ever a drill instructor is disputed by various sources. As a wrestler, he won several championships in various organizations and was a member of World Wrestling Entertainment's Hall of Fame Class of 2004. *In the DIC series, the Sgt. Slaughter character was revealed to have a sister. *In the European and Indian markets, Sgt. Slaughter was renamed "Sgt. Slammer." *At one point, Hasbro said they would not be making a Sgt. Slaughter figure in the Generation 3 style, so many fans purchased the Jakks Pacific 3 3/4" wrestling figure of the character to fill the role.WWE: Deluxe Build N' Brawl Sgt. Slaughter reviewGI Joe Sgt. Slaughter custom figure Then Hasbro revealed a pair of G3 style Sgt. Slaughters as San Diego Comic Con 2010 exclusives. GeekWeek Exclusive: Hasbro's Sgt. Slaughter Comic-Con Figure Revealed!!! One figure had him in a wrestling outfit with a belt and microphone, and the other was more military with a pair of guns. External links Write up. Footnotes Category:1986/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Slaughter's Renegades Category:Slaughter's Marauders Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Convention exclusives Category:Drivers Category:Sport-themed characters